Why Me?
by Major Holly Short
Summary: How did Artemis feel when he heard the news about the Fowl Star? Sadness? Freedom? Things have changed. And they will never be the same...
1. Chapter 1

**Why Me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

**Artemis's POV**

** Artemis had just received word about the Fowl Star. He had been at school at that time, and had written a report about how he admires his father for his cunning intelligence and keen sense of power. He wants to be just like him when he grows up and has always placed the family motto first in his mind; Aurum est Potestas, Gold is power. That's what Artemis Fowl Sr. always taught his son. In the old days, he would direct my attention to the latest share prices in the _Financial Times._**

"**_Look, Artemis," he would say. "Everything else falls, but gold stays steady. That is because there is not enough of it. And there never will be. Buy gold, boy, and keep it safe."_**

**I liked to listen to these pearls, but now they are harder to understand, Artemis thought. He was waiting for Butler to arrive. Usually, he would wait by the bench while typing in his Powerbook but now, things were different. And they would never be the same. **

"**Why me!" Artemis thought. "I had always followed what my father wants me to do and yet, they are taking him away from me!" Artemis sat there in the side walk (most unusual for him), crying. He tried not to but couldn't help it. He remembered the times when he would see his father counting money. He had always wanted to go near him but it seems as though his father never had time for him. One needed valid grounds to visit my father, Artemis thought, of course, he wasn't generally available, and even if he was, his time was limited. One did not burst to the Fowl study without good reason. And although father was not always there for me, I know he had been doing his best for us. And now, they are taking him away from me, away from us. Why? I did not know really why. But deep down inside, I think I know why. I know where and how he has been getting all our money, how we became of billionaire status. Illegal Ventures. Father had been at the shady side of the law for more than a year now and he thought that importing to Russia was a big break for him. Hard Luck. Apparently, the Fowl Star sunk, without anyone knowing how it had happened. It is on the news today and almost everyone wants to know what happened to the famous Artemis Fowl Sr. Even I don't know what happened but when I heard the news, it sucked the air out of me. It seems as though…Artemis's strain of thoughts was lost as Butler pulled over before him, startling him.**

"**Artemis, are you alright?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes.**

"**Barely. How's Mother?" Artemis replied, trying to stop the tears from falling. His father had told him that Fowls don't cry and he certainly wouldn't want to show Butler that he was breaking down.**

"**I am beginning to worry about Mistress Fowl. Distraught. Locked herself on her room. She has not yet eaten lunch." Butler replied, worried.**

"**Then we better hurry back to the Manor." Artemis said, unable to cover the tears sliding down his face, as he entered the Fowl Bentley.**

**Butler's POV**

**I was surprised to see Master Artemis sitting on the sidewalk. It was most unusual for him for he had always waited by the bench. I am beginning to worry about him. I am certain that word about the Fowl Star has reached his ears but I am uncertain on how he would react. I have never seen him so distraught in his life. He had always been so calm and cold but now, he looks different. He is reacting as any 11 year old boy would do. He feels sadness. I never saw him as a normal 11 year old for he had always been different from the rest. I couldn't quite find the words to comfort him as I had been trained to always protect my Principal and not have emotional breakdowns. I am beginning to worry about what Artemis might do.**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Me?**

**Artemis's POV (3 days later)**

**I think I can't take it anymore. The weight becomes heavier and heavier each time I think about it. I can't seem to find a way to keep it from my thoughts. It has invaded every inch of my huge mind. I seem to be losing my grip on sanity just like what happened to Mother. She has taken this rather hardly and has locked herself on the attic, refusing to go out. I think I myself might have done the same thing, but I can still hold on. I haven't eaten since I heard the news. I feel so weak and numb to everything around me. I have locked myself on my room, alone, doing nothing but reminiscing memories of the past. But I know all of those cannot be returned. I need to wake up! I must continue on where Father left and follow in his footsteps, just as I had always imagined…**

**Butler's POV**

**I have received news about my uncle. He too, has perished over this incident. I know it is hard for he was the one who had protected me and Juliet when my father died. But I must be strong. I am the only one who Artemis can lean on to. His mother is here, yes, but she seems to have lost everything including her sanity. And Juliet has also locked herself in her room, refusing to go out when she heard the news about Uncle Demeter. She had been very near to him and I know she is taking this rather too hard. Artemis is the one who needs a shoulder to cry on and it is my responsibility to protect him…**

**Juliet's POV**

**I cannot believe what happened to Uncle Demeter. I have always loved him and always will. I wish I had a chance to say goodbye before he left. I must be strong. I am Juliet Butler, and I would not let this incident break me down!**

**Butler's POV**

**I was surprised to see Artemis going down the stairs, his face wearing a weary expression. He looked thinner than he used to be. And, to my surprise and dismay, while he was in the middle of the stairway, he collapsed. I ran over to him, assessing the situation. I carried him and brought him to the Fowl Bentley. I asked Juliet to take Care of Fowl Manor while I was gone, seeing that she's already smiling. I ignored the speed limit, and drove as fast as I can to the nearest hospital.**

**Artemis's POV **

**I have never felt so tired in my life. It would seem as though I am about to die. Knowing that I must follow my Father's footsteps, I brushed my personal grief away and went into planning my first illegal venture. But my stomach grumbled, almost as if it's complaining about how I mistreated him. A proof that I am losing grip on sanity. I decided to go downstairs and eat lunch. I feel so tired that every step is a problem. I saw Butler on my way downstairs. He seemed shocked to see me out of my room. But I then felt that I can't go any farther. My brain wanted to shutdown and I gladly obliged. I know this is the only way I can forget about him. And I collapsed…**

**Drawing by: Lulu **


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Me?**

**Artemis's POV (next day)**

**I woke up, consciousness barely entering me. I opened my eyes a bit and saw Butler sitting on a chair beside my bed, looking worried. I was about to raise my hand when darkness inched in my eyes and consciousness slipped from my grasp…**

**Butler's POV**

**I thought I saw Artemis open his eyes, but it was just a trick of the light. It has been a day now and he hasn't awakened yet. The doctor said there was nothing seriously wrong about him but his body was just not able to cope with too much hunger and stress. I feel guilt inside me. I was the one supposed to protect him but I had just allowed him to experience loneliness, fatigue and hunger. Why did this have to happen? He's so young and already full of grief. I really must protect him. I have to be the father that he has lost, be the one to protect him and care for him…**

**Angeline's POV**

**Heard about what happened to Arty from Juliet. I really wanted to visit him but they were everywhere. They're coming for me, I can feel it. They surrounded me and always glared at me for reasons that I do not know. Only one person can save me: Timmy. If only he was here, if only he could save me… But I think it is impossible. He is… I can't bring myself to think about it. I think I would forever be stuck in this world, a world full of loneliness with no one to save me. Timmy, where are you?**

**Juliet's POV**

**I am starting to worry for both Mistress Fowl and Artemis. It seems as though their world has collapsed around them, with them only sitting there, crying. I feel that I have to do something, to help them in any way I could. But what can I do? Resurrect Master Fowl? They haven''t even found his body. I feel that there is still hope, hope that he is still alive…**


	4. Chapter 4

Why Me?

**Artemis's POV (in his dreams)**

I can see father. He is still alive. In fact, he was walking towards me, seeming as though he is happy to see me. He walked to me and hugged me. I have never felt his arms embrace my body, and while he was embracing me, emotions mixed up inside me. Happiness, Pride and…love. He removed his arms around me, and smiling, he said,

"Son, take care of everything while I am gone. Promise me that you will do everything to protect our name and promise me that you will continue in where I have left. I will be back." He turned around and walked away. Before he disappeared he said," Take care of Angie for me." And he disappeared. I was left sitting there, alone. Then suddenly flashbacks of what happened from my past flashed before my blue eyes. they were not good ones.

**Flashback**

"I told you Fowls don't cry!" Artemis Sr. shouted to his 2 year old son.

"Don't shout at him! He's only 2 years old." Angeline Fowl retorted.

"I don't care what age he is! When I was one, my father taught me that Fowls don't cry and I gladly obliged. Nobody, and I mean nobody, in the Fowl line would ever cry." And with that, Artemis Fowl Sr. left the room. Artemis Jr. sat on his crib, tears welling up on his eyes, mouth hanging open.

"Don't cry, Arty. But if you need to then do. Don't listen to what your father says. He's just been through a lot lately." Angeline Fowl said, picking up her small son. She cradled him on her arms. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

**Butler POV (3 days later)**

The doctors said that Artemis was okay, but after 3 days, it suddenly changed. His temperature started rising. He's very hot now and the doctors are unsure of what happened to him. He won't wake up and he seems as though he is in agony while asleep. I am really worried now. I am worried for my job, for Mistress Fowl, Master Fowl Sr. and Artemis. I am starting to feel the worse, and I wish that what I am fearing may not happen…

**Artemis's POV**

Flashback

I think this is going to be the best birthday ever! Artemis Jr. thought to himself. It was his 5th birthday, and his father had promised that he would go home early so he can celebrate it with him. He had been hoping all day long that he will keep his promise. Of course, he was not sure if his father would really come for he was always busy. Artemis woke up early that day and got into his favorite clothes. He ate breakfast with his mother who was shouting all around the house, "Today's Arty's birthday!" He was exuberant all day, for he felt sure that his father would come home early that night. When night came, Butler and Juliet got the party ready for when Artemis Fowl Sr. arrives. Artemis Jr. waited excitedly by the main entrance, hoping that his father would come….

(11:00 p.m.)

Artemis fell asleep sitting by the door. He had waited for a very long time now, and it seemed as though his father would never arrive. He felt hungry and sad. At last, his father's car arrived. He stood up slowly, tired. He did not know whether to feel excited or angry. His father had promised to come home early and he went home in the usual time that he does. When the car stopped in front of Artemis, his father came out, talking to someone on the phone. He entered the Manor as though his son wasn't there. He walked up to the Fowl Study. Artemis Jr. followed him, making sure to walk fast enough to keep up with him. His father finished talking on the phone when he was just outside the door to the study. Artemis tugged on his shirt.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Today's my birthday." Artemis mumbled.

"Yes. And what?" Artemis sr. asked.

"Well… you promised to come home early to celebrate it with me. I had been waiting all night outside." Artemis replied a little loudly.

"I did? I don't know I made such a promise. I had a very important meeting with my…um… colleagues. Besides, it's not that important." And he entered the Study, slamming the door on his son's face. Artemis stood there, his eyes welling with tears. He stopped himself from crying. Fowls don't cry, Artemis thought to himself. What he didn't know was that somebody saw he whole incident; Butler. Butler approached Artemis.

"Artemis, do you want to eat? You must be very hungry."

Artemis had forgotten all about his hunger because of his father.

"No, Butler. I am not hungry." Artemis left walking very slowly to his room. This is the worst birthday ever ...


	5. Chapter 5

Why Me?

Butler's POV (next day)

Artemis is still burning hot. I am not sure if either he is sick, the machines are malfunctioning or the doctors are stupid. His eyes keep twitching as though he is trying to prevent something from happening. I really wish that he would wake up. My fear keeps rising as every second passes. It may be too late...

Artemis's POV (still in his dreams)

I began to feel that I was not his son. He treats me as though I am an impatient fly always flying up to him and disturbing him with my presence. After that incident, I vowed that I would change. I would do everything to make father believe that I am worth his time. I would be the son that he wants to have. But it is just so hard turning back to the things that you have been accustomed to do. But I will surely do everything to change myself and live up to my father's expectations. I would do everything to have a father who loves and cares for me and a father who is willing to drop almost everything and share his time with me. I trained myself to not crying in every sad situation that I became entangled unto. I lessened my friends for they make me want to change my mind. Occasionally, I would talk to them but after some time, I barely uttered a single word to them. I studied hard and practiced myself to his usual ignorant behavior. I became more and more like father. Time came and my graduation arrived. Outside, my emotions are unreadable but inside, I was ecstatic. I knew my father would surely be there. I have done everything to by someone who is worth his time, someone who is more like a business partner than a son. I was pretty sure mother would be there for she had always supported me. The day came instantly. All of my classmates were walking around with their parents, taking pictures and such. I was the only one who was sitting calmly on my seat, minding my own business. Of course, mother was there with Butler and Juliet. Mother looked as though she had never been to meetings like these. She talked to some mothers here and there. Finally, someone talked.

"Let us now stand for the national anthem and the opening prayer."

Everybody stood and started to sing except me. I was not made for singing. After the opening prayer, the principal talked about how proud he was of being there and of being the one to pass out the diplomas. The principal and the vice principal got into position of handing out the diplomas. I looked at my back to where the parents where sitting. Father and mother were there, sitting calmly. Father had just arrived. The valedictorian's name was to be called first. Of course, the valedictorian was me. Just as they were about to start, father's phone rang and he answered it immediately. He said muffled replies. I turned my head to look back in front. I thought it was nothing and that he would be there when they call my name.

'The valedictorian is... Artemis Fowl the Second!" the principal said proudly.

I got up calmly and walked towards the front. Some of my old friends were clapping. Mother stood up to walk with me. I looked at her, puzzled. Where was father? He was there a while ago.

"Where's father?" I whispered to mother softly.

"He had to go somewhere. It was an emergency. I forced him not to but he said..." mother's voice trailed off.

"What did he say?" I asked eagerly as we got up the stairs.

"He said that...that it was more important than this stupid graduation." She whispered softly.

She said nothing after that. As we both walked in front of the stage, we were both silent, both trained to our own thoughts. As I accepted my diploma, tears fell down my face. The principal thought that they were 'tears of joy.' But he didn't know the truth. They were simple tears, tears like all the others. They fell because of sadness, because of failure. I cannot believe that after everything that I had done for him, he still did not care for me. He still did not feel the love that I feel for him. Sometimes, I envied those TV shows that show a perfect 'father and son' relationship. I wish I had one like that with father. I wish he would share a moment with me. The only time that he shared a moment with me was when he taught me the value of gold. Why can't I be more like the others? Well...not like the others who don't have money, but those who even though they do not have money, they still love each other and spend time with each other. Why does it always have to be me?

Major Holly Short: Okay... I am not sure if Artemis really had a graduation but please bear with my thoughts. And please don't cry...


	6. Chapter 6

Why Me?

**Butler's POV**

Artemis's temperature gradually increased. But something extremely odd has happened. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. Artemis was asleep, of course, but his eyes were tearing. Tears fell down his face as though he was crying normally. I had never heard of such a thing as someone crying while they are asleep. I am sure that he was still asleep. I can't believe what is happening. But seeing is believing, right?

**Artemis's POV (still...)**

That was the last straw. I wouldn't do anything for father anymore. I had lost every inch of hope that I had held in my grasp. I would never ever have the hope that father would ever change. I would always be someone of no importance to him, someone who is just like all the others. I would never be a diamond in the ruff...

Just as Artemis turned away to leave, someone...or something came out of nowhere. Artemis only got a glimpse of it, but for a boy genius, a glimpse was enough to make an almost perfect picture. He saw a very small almost person like creature. It had nut-brown skin and had auburn hair. It was a girl, or so Artemis thought. It swept a little past him and spoke in a wonderful voice but it sounded a little like a boy's voice.

"Hey, Artemis. I don't even know why I'm supposed to be in your dream but, yes, I'm here. You might not know me yet but sooner or later, we'll meet in the most unlikely way you'll think of. Well... I'm sure you might have thought of it. I don't even know why I knew that because I don't even know how we're both going to meet. Anyways, I want you to look back to the wonderful times you'd had with your dad. Few? I don't know. I know I had some. You need to remember. Remember when you got hospitalized? You just need to remember the good times. There's still hope. You just need to believe."

Artemis looked at her/him, a stunned look on his face. I had never met this person before and yet, it seems to know me very well, Artemis thought. To Artemis's dismay, the person turned to leave.

"Wait, who and what are you?" Artemis asked demandingly.

"Let's just say I'm your fairy god friend. That's stupid, I know. You mudmen. You always think you're the only one who owns this planet. But don't worry, we'll soon meet." It walked away from him, murmuring something about "Root... Foaly...Fairies..."And in a blink of Artemis's eye, it was gone.

Artemis sat again, pondering upon whom it was that just spoke to him. She seemed to be a friend of mine, Artemis thought, for she seemed to have known a lot about me. She even knew when I got hospitalized! And she knew my name. She seemed kind of freaky though. Who would believe about fairy god friends! Fairy godmothers are already a hysterical stupidity but what about fairy god friends! I'm not sure whether fairies are not true though but she said something about mudmen not being the only one's who own this planet. What are mudmen anyway? Maybe that's another word for humans. There are other things living on Earth? Of course, I had theorized about this but I had not had any proof. But the one about... Artemis's thoughts were distracted when a new set of memories flashed before him. They had differences from the first group. BIG differences.

**Butler's POV**

Snore...snore...Snore...

**Artemis's POV**

**Flashback**

St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen

Sniff... I have never felt worse in my life. Actually, I had never had sicknesses before and I think this is the first. I am sure that I am sick but I just don't want to tell anybody. Now, how about my plan? I think it's perfect that it can be executed after this stupid class. I can't believe I'm still going to this pathetic school. I shouldn't even be in school. When would they ever know that someone with an analytical mind such as mine doesn't need to go to something as a school? I even know more than these ridiculous so-called teachers, but no matter. I'm only still going to this school because mother said so and that I can plan my... **projects** here without mother and father knowing. I better get to my classroom.

While on the way to his classroom, Artemis saw his ex-best friend, Apollo. Artemis used to help Apollo out in lessons he can't understand. Apollo was, basically, a jock. He is a member of the basketball and soccer team. He had always helped Artemis out in Physical activities and Artemis had always helped him in, well, everything not connected to Physical Education. But during these past few months, Artemis had not uttered even a single syllable to him. He had often wondered what happened to Artemis. Once though, he thought Artemis was being maltreated by his HUGE Butler and had forced him not to tell anybody about what was being done to him. But Artemis was not even bruised in the slightest way. In fact, he had spent all of his time on the library. Often, Apollo caught Artemis typing faster than he had ever seen on a computer. Once, he heard Artemis talking to someone on his phone, saying something about something being ready by tomorrow. He had also met his parents but had often wondered what his father's job was. Where did he get all that money? He had wanted to ask Artemis about these but had not had the chance.

**Apollo's POV**

There he is. I've been looking for him. Wonder why he's not talking to me? But boy, does he look awful. He's much paler than his pale self and his eyes and nose are a little red. You can definitely say that he's sick. Better bring him to the clinic.

Just as Apollo was about to talk to Artemis, Artemis collapsed unto him.

Whoa! What happened to Artemis? Knew he was sick. Lucky I was here in time to catch him before he fell. Better get him to the clinic, maybe the nurse can help him. I wish he's okay though. Even if he's not talking to me anymore, he'll always be my friend and I always care for my friends.


End file.
